Powershifting multispeed reversing transmissions of the type concerned are used in working machines such as telehandlers or backhoe loaders and in smaller wheel loaders. In these vehicles the structural space above the driveshaft of the drive engine is needed for superstructures and for the cabin of the vehicle. However, in order to leave enough ground clearance a particular distance between the drive shaft and the drive output shaft of the transmission has to be maintained. Depending on their use, in vehicles of this type the drive engine in the vehicle is positioned at the rear or centrally, as is the case for example in smaller wheel loaders and also telehandlers.
Frequently, the drive-trains of such vehicles include a hydrodynamic torque converter, which can have a so-termed converter lockup clutch in order to improve efficiency in the drive-train.
DE4416930A1 discloses a powershifting reversing transmission with a converter lockup clutch arranged therein, which connects the pump impeller wheel to the turbine wheel. However, due to the arrangement of the clutches and shafts, this transmission is not suitable for smaller wheel loaders and telehandlers because it takes up considerable axial length.